defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Amohn the lost
Details Age: Unknown Height: 5'9" Weight: Body Type: Athletic/slim Face Type: Complexion: Eyes: Glowing emerald Hair: White as snow Clothing Style: Mail armour Speaking Style: Somewhat soft with a sting in it General Demeanor: Sarcastic, humble, gentleman Prejudices: Best Qualities: Worst Qualities: Talents: History Born into a secret assassination society on an island long ago called Farath'Sin, lying far to the northeast of the Eastern Kingdoms. The island wich was attacked, overrun and destroyed by the scourge. The association of Farath'Sin does not longer exist, every single soul was slaughtered. Amohn and a beloved friend of his were the only survivors of the attack, atleast he and his friend managed to escape together but got separated as they fled into the sea. Amohn woke up days later after floating on a piece of wood in the care of the blood elves of Eversong woods, where he healed and regained his strength. From there he continued his life as a drifting rouge, taking lives for the sound of a filled purse. He eventually joined up with a society known as Quel'Sin but abandoned them for their high born and stiff ways. He had a hard time adapting to the life in Silvermoon and became a wanderer of the lands. Travelled far and wide and eventually ended up with a warband who called themselves "Legion of Destiny", a band that was to his liking. Together with the legion of destiny he fought himself through Azeroth, fought the Alliance in every way they could, he travelled with them to Outlands where the battled not only the Alliance, but also the demons and minions of Illidan, the Burning Legion. But the band fell victims of the intrigues and arguments among the other bands and tribes of the horde and was destroyed, split up and never to be seen again. After this, Amohn was yet again a wandering rogue for hire. It was here Amohn's life took a steep turn. He was facing a battle with fearsome and powerful warlocks, he was alone and did what he did best, fight for the hell of it, when Amohn fought it was like a dance, smooth,clean strikes and moves, never still, always moving. But what Amohn did not see what that these warlocks had set him in a trap, although he did manage to slay some of the warlocks but found himself locked inside a magical cage. And in this cage he found himself facing an Man'ari eredar, the most powerful demons and magic-wielders among the Burning Legion. Amohn fought, he clawed and he screamed and screamed until he could not scream no more, until he was lying on the floor of the magic cage, gasping for air, crying in terror. He could do nothing against this demon of eternity. The demon tossed Amohn around like a ragdoll. Amohn almost broke in two, he was bloodied, he was trashed almost into oblivion. The last thing the demon did to Amohn, before tossing him out into space and time and the nothingness that lies beyond, was to take the last thing that was precious Amohn, the demon took his memories, and the demon laughed. Amohn floated through the vast space of time and back, a bloody mess of his former self, neither concious or unconscious. His body finally ended up in Azeroth, on the continent of Kalimdor, in the great forests of Ashenvale. There he was found by a little white wolf pup(now fully grown) named Meram. The little pup had did several attempts in trying to wake the weak, bloody mess of a figure to life but to no avail. Amohn lied in the great forest for days and the little wolf pip came by every day, bringing a dead prey, and eventaully started to sleep next to the half-dead creature known as Amohn. Eventually Amohn did wake up and the first thing was the eyes of Meram staring into his. But that is another story. Amohn finally grew strong again, learned to hunt with the bow and recieved shelter from time to time at the Splintertree Post. He learned to live again. But Amohn has no memory of his past life, therefore he cannot know how old he is, only we as readers know of his past. Amohn gets these dreams of what he believes to be his past, or glimpses of it. Dark, shadowy dreams, often ending up in blood, agony and death, the life of an Assassin. That's also why Amohn behaves the way he does(although he doesn't know it himself, but most of his combat-techniques, how he deals and treats everyone around him comes from his past, like instinct). The Shadowstalkers Category:The Shadowstalkers